Various third generation partnership project (3GPP) standards such as universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) standards and long term evolution (LTE) standards allow for use of explicit congestion notification (ECN) data that is defined by Internet engineering task force (IETF). This usage of ECN in 3GPP accesses is for rate limiting of data by applications. ECN data is employed on the provider side of many cellular communication networks. For example, some cellular networks utilize ECN data in order to affect transmission control protocol (TCP)/Internet protocol (IP) data flows between various provider-side devices. Recently, the use of ECN data has been extended to certain user datagram protocol (UDP) services implemented on the provider-side of cellular based networks.